


Losing your mind

by Oniryx



Category: Warhammer - All Media Types, Warhammer 40.000, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: In Public, M/M, Psychic Sex basically, i'm back on my bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oniryx/pseuds/Oniryx
Summary: Magnus shows Ahriman that you don't necessarily need to have sex to give pleasure to someone else.
Relationships: Ahzek Ahirman/Magnus (WH40k)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Losing your mind

He couldn't stand it. He was starting to lose control over his own body, only his full armor and helmet were there to hide his expression and the red on his face.  
But those weren't enough for him to hide. His own psyche, his own "soul" was being stimulated by the being he called father. He had to control his body as well as the waves and color of his own aura, otherwise his brothers would understand what was happening just before their eyes.

Long before, the primarch of the Thousands Sons had passed some precious time with his albino brother, Fulgrim, the primarch of the Emperor's Children legion. Together, they talked about the many sides of art, speaking of pure aesthetic and concepts, mixing them together to find which kind of arts were the most pure and perfect among the others.  
Magnus has never been interested in sex, though he knew a lot about it. Unfortunately, his brother Fulgrim insisted in considering it art as well, as it brings pleasure and it requires effort to make it perfect and likable.  
Seemed like Fulgrim knew much more about sex than Magnus, but his brother couldn't really considering it like some sort of art. He thought that the single person's mind was everything he needed to give sexual pleasure, the body was just something more. He thought that mental and spiritual pleasure was much more important and strong than carnal one. Fulgrim disagreed.

After returning to his ship, Magnus summoned his four captains to discuss about his newest knowledge regarding art: Ahzek Ahriman, his first captain and favorite son, Phosis T'Kar, Hathor Maat and Amon.  
Having spent his first years of the Crusade in the Emperor's Children's legion, Hathor was the one who must shared his vision with Fulgrim, Ahriman instead shared his father's ideas, the others were somewhere in between. 

During their symposium, Magnus had an idea. He started watching his favorite son discussing his ideas with his brothers while his mind was analyzing the situation. He smiled. 

+Are you curious to find out if we're right about this?+. Magnus asked, speaking only to Ahriman through his psychic powers. 

Ahriman kept his eyes on his brothers, Amon was speaking. +I'm sure we're already right. I share your thoughts, and you're never wrong+. 

Magnus smiled, imperceptibly. +Still, we could try. Aren't you curious?+. 

Ahriman stood still, watching Hathor having his turn in the discussion, but thinking about the opportunity his Primarch was giving him. After a few seconds, he nodded lightly. Magnus was using Ahriman own' insatiable thirst for knowledge to get what he wanted and his son knew it very well, but how could he refuse such opportunity? +Yes, I'm+.

+Then, be careful not be caught+.

Ahriman turned his eyes on Magnus, surprised by that last statement, but then he understood. He felt warmth, all around him, he felt his aura being overwhelmed by another one, most powerful and ardent.  
It wasn't hard to resist at the start, Magnus wanted him to fell secure and didn't wanted to force him, even if that thought was there, in the back of his mind.  
When Ahriman got used to that feeling, Magnus moved on and slowly entered his mind with a little part of his own. He didn't do anything tho, just staying there, so that Ahriman could get used to the sensation of feeling something that wasn't his own psyche inside his mind.  


While Magnus was entering the mind of his favorite son, he started to talk, responding to Amon regarding his last idea. Magnus wasn't showing any weird or different behavior while talking, while Ahriman grew silent in the mean time.  
After Magnus’s turn, Phosis T'Kar wanted to emphasize one statement from his father's speech and started to talk.  
Magnus watched them, a little smile upon his face. He touched something, a sensible part of his son's mind, he was entering more and more deeply, stimulating some delicate part of Ahriman's brain. He could feel his son's aura trembling when touching those parts.  
Ahriman was wearing his full armor on, along with his helmet. None of his brothers could see his face getting more and more red, none of them could see his expression while trying to stay still, fighting for not let his body betray him. He closed his eyes so that he could focus on his body. Magnus was entering more and more inside his mind and instinctively Ahriman used a little bit of his powers to stop him from continuing on. 

+Don't. It's better to save your strength to control your body than using it like this. If you try to shield your mind, I'll have to use more power. Your brothers could feel it and you don't want them to understand what I'm doing to you, right?+. His aura was warm, his voice was calming and gentle, but Ahriman could feel his father's enjoyment.  
Ahriman gave up on his powers and let his father continuing to explore his mind. He was starting to lose it, he couldn't hear anymore what his brothers were talking about, too focused on this powerful aura going inside his own. It wasn't a pleasant experience at first, but his father knew exactly what to do and make sure his son could enjoy every moment of it. 

The symposium was going on, his brothers still talking and discussing some new ideas Magnus was giving them and thanks to him no one noticed anything wrong about Ahriman.

After a few minutes, Ahriman was starting to lose control over his body. He was hard between his legs, his aura became hot and pulsing, he was starting to tremble for the pleasure he was feeling. His father was controlling his own mind, he was playing with it, stimulating Ahriman's brain to give pleasure to his body and controlling his aura to give pleasure to his soul.  
Magnus' powers were all around his favorite son, playing with him but shielding him from his brothers' psyches, so that they couldn't feel Ahriman's powers pulsating pure lust and pleasure. 

Finally, the symposium was over. Hathor, along with Phosis T'Kar and Amon, was satisfied with their exchange of views and rose to his feet, followed by his brothers, to thank his father for this opportunity.  
Magnus smiled and thanked them for having this conversation before his own eyes. But what he was doing to his first captain couldn't continue on.  
While speaking to them, he finally used a little more of his powers to force himself more into his dear son, stimulating all his sensed at the same time. Ahriman froze, releasing himself in an instinctive reaction for his body, while losing his mind to his father's will. 

When Magnus finally finished his speech, Hathor turned toward Ahriman, worried about him, as he was still sitting on his chair, completely still. "Brother Ahriman?".  
"Don't worry about him. He's doing something for me right now". Magnus smiled as he stood up. "Go now, I need to speak with your first captain alone". 

The three of them nodded and then left the room.  
Magnus walked near Ahriman, watching his warm liquid dripping into the ground, then touched his son's helmet and took it off, admiring Ahriman's red face, still breathless, with his eyes closed as he tried to regain control of his mind, failing during the first minutes of trying. 

His son's reaction was exactly what he needed to confirm that he was right.

**Author's Note:**

> I've tagged this as Mature, as the two of them don't exactly have sex as we're used to.. They had this sort of psychic sex(?). Btw I'm not sure for this rating, if this needs to be rated as Explicit then tell me and I'll change it.


End file.
